


Helpless Romantic

by rosydoky



Series: svt oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Choi Hansol | Vernon, New Relationship, Sick Character, mingyu is sick :(, woozi isnt sure what hes doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: Lee Jihoon isn't used to the whole romance thing, but maybe he can pull it off.





	Helpless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> you ever wake up thinking about jigyu.... yeah

He kicked his feet idly at the tacky carpeting in the lobby of their hotel, wondering if this was the right thing to do. A huge part of him felt silly, like this was completely unfitting for his character and _he_ would see him sitting there, after hours of waiting, and laugh at him.

Lee Jihoon had never been a romantic, but God, was he trying tonight.

He had wrote countless love songs, intricate lyrics with beautiful meanings, some of them inspired by his own dreams, but he was not a romantic. In fact, he fumbled over relationships with the grace of a newborn deer, never exactly sure what move to make next.

Everything about this was new, but he really did want to be there, wanted to welcome him home, lead him back up to their hotel room where he had set up a table filled with everything a sick person might need. He bought five different types of soup, because he wasn’t really sure which he would like, and he wanted to get it right.

He cursed Seungkwan, of all people, for giving him this idea. He had done it for Vernon, had he not? Stayed up all night waiting anxiously for him to come home, babying him for the next week, much to the annoyance of the other members who had to stand around and watch him coddle his grown ass boyfriend.

But Seungkwan was romantic, a model boyfriend even, and if there was anything truly defining about Jihoon, it was his competitive streak. He wasn’t sure how or when it developed, considering he was an only child, so probably from all the sports he played growing up, but he wanted to be the best. And this was something he wanted to be the best at more than anything, not for himself but for the giant he had accidentally fallen in love with.

So he sat in the lobby playing games on his phone for hours, management would probably be pissed when they found out because he’d look exhausted at the fan meet, but he didn’t care. He was worth it.

It was 2AM when he heard the doors to the hotel open, his head shooting up with interest, and his cheeks suddenly feeling very hot because, _oh my God, he was sitting in the lobby waiting for his boyfriend to return from the hospital. Absolutely disgustingly romantic._

The tall man walked in, looking exhausted and somehow in worse condition than when he left, making Jihoon’s heart pang with sympathy.

He stood up from his chair, suddenly feeling awkward again, was he supposed to run to him like in the movies? Should he just turn around and act like he was never there in the first place?

The latter option fell through quickly, because Mingyu spotted him before he had the chance to run.

He melted when he saw the wide smile brought to Mingyu’s face though and suddenly all the anxiety was worth it.

“Hey,” he said, smiling awkwardly.

“You waited?” Mingyu asked, his voice hoarse.

Jihoon shrugged, “it felt like the right thing to do,” he hesitated, “plus, I missed you, or whatever.”

Mingyu smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and bringing him in for a body crushing hug, “you’re going soft on me, Hoonie.”

Jihoon groaned, but didn’t stop the hug, instead tightening his own grip around the boy he loved, “don’t expect me to buy you flowers every day or something, I was just worried.”

Mingyu pushed him back playfully, rolling his eyes as he looked down with a soft smile, “thank you, really. I feel like shit but this really makes things a lot better.”

Jihoon smiled, “for you, anything. Now come on, you’re still burning up and apparently I’m going to have to take care of you, because those doctors were incompetent at their job and couldn’t fix you.”

Mingyu laughed, a loud, genuine, laugh, and Jihoon suddenly felt that maybe he was doing something right.


End file.
